Chaos Rings II
[[image:Chaos-Rings-2.png|thumb|The logo of Chaos Rings II]] Chaos Rings II is the third game in the Chaos Rings series. Chronologically, the game takes place an undetermined amount of time after Chaos Rings. The game was released on iOS on March 14th in North America and Europe and on March 15th in Asia and Japan. Gameplay The game's control and battle system is mostly the same as that of the previous games. However, Genes are now called "Sopia" and a new gauge called the Charge Gauge is present along with the Break Gauge. Filling the Charge Gauge by attacking or taking damage activates more powerful attacks known as "Awakenings". Characters can now immediately gain an Element by equipping the Sopia of other characters, instead of gaining Elements by using magical attacks or items. Several new abilites have been added along with those from the previous games and it is now possible to upgrade Sopia to unlock new abilities using SP earned in battle. It is now impossible for both characters to have the same Sopia at once, unlike in previous installments where Genes could be equipped on both characters simultaneously. Unlike in the last two games where the characters were divided into fixed pairs, the player character often switches after accomplishing certain objectives and the player's partner is also subject to change at certain points. Each partner has different abilities and attributes. Unlike in Omega, the game has branching story paths that are unlocked as the player progresses, similar to the original Chaos Rings. Characters can now manifest certain abilities outside of battle to cross obstacles and destroy barriers. Again, the kind of ability depends on the characters being played at the time, although it is now possible to change the members of the party from the central hub to unlock previously unreachable areas. As the player progresses throughout the story, they will have access to creatures known as Ophanim which can be summoned using the "Advent" Pair Command to assist the player. The power and type of move used by the Ophanim depend on how full the Charge Gauge is when Advent is used. Each Ophanim uses a different Element for attacks. Like in the previous games, this central setting of the game is a large, floating space vessel known as The All-Seeing Eye. However, unlike the Ark Arena, it is not mobile and is instead a large satellite in orbit above the Earth. Additionally, almost all the dungeons are on a time-frozen Earth. Synopsis Within the Earth, The Destroyer awakens and begins to cause cataclysms and earthquakes, releasing monsters. In its final phase, the Destroyer will annihilate the Earth and all living things on it. To stop the Earth's destruction, The Creator chooses one Nominator and five Pillars to stop the Destroyer by fulfilling the Rite of Resealing. The Pillars are humans close to the Nominator; they are sacrificed and the resulting energy is used to seal the Destroyer until it reawakens and the sealing ritual begins again. The story begins during the 1,685th Rite of Resealing. The Nominator, Orlando, becomes a Pillar for unknown reasons and is slain by his close friend Darwin. Darwin is then forced to become the Nominator and complete the Rite of Resealing by sacrificing the other Pillars to stop the Earth's destruction. Included amongst the sacrifices is his childhood friend and Orlando's sister, Marie. Overwatching the Rite are an engimatic man named Bachs and a strange girl named Lessica. Endings The game has multiple endings, based on the player's decisions throughout the game. There are three main endings and one collateral ending: Bad Ending: Do not fight Neron but instead choose to finish the Final Sealing. In this ending there is no boss battle because Darwin is immediately warped to the Pedestal of the Final Sealing and brainwashed into obeying the orders of The Creator. This ending also reveals that the Four Horsemen are The Creator's minions; this is elaborated on in the next two endings. If the player has already achieved the two good endings, the events of this one will make more sense. If the player wants to avoid the tricky boss battles required to get the two good endings, they can just get this ending. This ending leads to a Game Over. Good Ending: Fight Neron and revive the Candidates. Darwin appears to die in this ending but actually it leads to the post-game and True Good Ending. The ending song is Celestial Diva. True Good Ending: Enter The All-Seeing Eye and defeat The Creator, Amon. In the end, Lessica scarifices herself to destroy Amon (which takes three consecutive boss battles, two of which are extremely tricky and the last of which is extremely easy) and Darwin destroys The All-Seeing Eye using Neron's Sopia. All the main characters except Lessica return to Earth and reunite with their families. In the end, Darwin manages to return to Marie despite getting caught in the destruction of The All-Seeing Eye. The ending song is To Each, A Tomorrow. Happy Ending ( Yours Truly Returns ) : After finishing the True Good Ending, "Yours Truly Returns " appears in the chapter selection transporter. And there is a new request "Starring yours truly" in the P.U.B. (you have to have finished all the P.U.B. missions first). If you accept this request, you have to fight to Piu-Piu to help him get back his memory. After the tough battle, Piu-Piu gets back his memory, and happily gives you a "reward", which is touse his awoken power to eliminate Amon, destroying The All-Seeing Eye in a moment and takes all the main characters back to Surface, including Lessica (she herself has noticed but can't explain why she's still alive after Amon's death). He takes them back by stuffing them all in his safe, causing all of them (except Darwin) to fall out and land in strange positions upon landing. During re-entry, Catherine, Jodie and Meg, Piu-Piu's three papier-mache cut-out women, are incinerated, much to his despair. All of the main characters are shocked by the ridiculous things that just happened to them, however it is the happiest ending overall, and the only way to get Lessica out of The All-Seeing Eye. Images during the credits show Piu-Piu mourning the "deaths" of Catherine, Jodie and Meg, then having all the male characters reconstruct them and posing with Lessica, Marie and Li Hua. The ending song is It's Me We're Talkin' About! This is an alternative, collateral, or simply put, a kuso ending, rather than main endings, due to the inconsistency in game atmosphere. Like the ending of Extra Mode in Chaos Rings Omega, this is a happier version of the game's usual ending, but is not canonical. Characters Nominator *Darwin Pillars *Orlando (Formerly Nominator, changed due to "oversight".) *Marie *Araki *Conor *Li Hua Overseers *Lessica *Bachs Supporting *Piu-Piu Antagonists * The Four Horsemen *Neron *Amon Music The music of Chaos Rings II was composed by Noriyasu Agematsu. The game features an entirely new score, along with remixes of music from Chaos Rings and Omega. Some pieces are fusions of music from the previous installments and entirely new music. The game's theme, used in the trailer, is Celestial Diva by Minori Chihara. Chihara also voices Lessica, and at certain points in the game, Lessica performs the song. The ending theme for the True Good Ending is To Each, A Tomorrow. The ending theme for the Yours Truly Returns Ending is It's Me We're Talkin' About!. References to previous games *Piu-Piu reappears and has a new cut-out figure named Meg, who was mentioned in the Extra Mode of Omega. His appearance seems to prove that all three games occur in the same multiverse (but probably not the same universe- see below). He occasionally mentions terms from the previous games, such as clones, but seems to have memory problems or is pretending to have memory problems to prevent the protagonists from learning his true nature. **If the player talks to Piu-Piu while Araki is in the party, he will note that Araki is similar to Olgar. **Piu-Piu also tells Marie that her, "inner fortitude would give Mana a run for her money." *Escher and Eluca are mentioned as previous participants in 8th the Rite of Resealing, but whether they are the same as the characters from Chaos Rings is unclear, but since they both exist in the same timespace despite the events of the Ark Arena, they are probably not the same characters. *If the player defeats Neron and begins the final level (The All-Seeing Eye), it is possible to find documents entitled "The Convergence of Nothingness" which heavily imply that the universe of Chaos Rings II is the result of a "former universe" inhabited by humans remarkably similar to the creators of the Ark Arena ("Shifting space, travelling through time, immortalising bodies") who were destroyed by the "nothingness", an entity very similar to the Qualia. This implies that the universe of Chaos Rings II is actually one of the thousands of parallel universes destroyed by the Qualia mentioned in Chaos Rings. It is probably not the same universe as Chaos Rings, as in that timeline the Qualia was successfully destroyed. The Piu-Piu in Chaos Rings II is either an alternate version or the original, lost following the Ark's destruction in Chaos Rings. **Reading other documents regarding the Rite of Resealing will reveal that the Rite is based on the Ark Arena, preserving the principle of "a duel to the death, leaving only the best genes". However, Amon has twisted this so only those with the strongest faith in him survive. *If the player goes for the Yours Truly Returns Ending, Piu-Piu regains his memories as Alexander Piulitzer and mentiones The Agent, The Almighty and The Executioner. *After the April 2012 patch, the Viper Vitality Drink appears again, but is drunk this time by Li Hua. *After the May 2012 patch, completing the "Digging for a Diary" P.U.B. sidequest will reveal that Piu-Piu took pictures of the chests of all the female protagonists from Chaos Rings. Said photos are incinerated by Marie, through the use of the spell Karma.